The present invention relates to a radio pager and, more particularly, to a radio pager including an antenna sandwiching a coin type battery.
A problem with a radio pager using a coin type battery is that when the battery is positioned in the vicinity of an antenna, a magnetic field is generated when a current flows through a conductor. The magnetic field disturbs an electromagnetic field around the antenna and thereby lowers the efficiency of the antenna. In light of this, it has been customary with the radio pager to add coils or similar parts having impedance components or to so position the battery as not to effect the antenna. Such conventional schemes, however, increase the number of parts of the pager and obstruct a miniature, low cost configuration and reliable operation.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., "Pager Design Techniques", WHITE SERIES No. 158 published by Tiriceps (Japan) on Oct. 25, 1994, pp. 62-68.